


"Mulder, it's me."

by Greyland94



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Voice Kink, this is mostly Mulder-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyland94/pseuds/Greyland94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has always had a thing for his partner's voice. It's starting to get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my good buddy, Amy. It is a work in progress, but I promise I'll finish it!

It was another late night at the J. Edgar Hoover building, and Mulder was reclined in the dim basement office that was home to the X-Files division of the FBI. He had run out of sunflower seeds (the damp husks now littered the surface of his desk- one of Scully’s pet peeves) and had finally decided to stop procrastinating on his field report- another dead end in a case about experiments with extraterrestrial DNA, and though at least he’d gotten some small leads during the investigation, the answer to the puzzle was still frustratingly just out of reach.

Mulder opened his word processor and began to peck out his report resentfully- he was used to just letting Scully do all the paperwork, as she was a better typist, and better at writing reports by far, but tonight she was in the middle of an autopsy.

A few paragraphs into the report, his cellular phone rang. He lunged across his desk, scattering sunflower shells, to snatch up the phone, eager for more reasons to continue putting off his work.

“Fox Mulder speaking.” Mulder clamped his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he turned back towards his computer to work on the field report.

  
“Mulder, it’s me. I wanted to talk to you about this autopsy I’ve just completed. My preliminary findings are a little strange...”

Mulder let out a shaky exhale, and he felt his face flush.

It had been almost a year since he first started working with Scully, and in that time he’d developed some sort of unnatural attraction to the sound of her voice. Scully was a beautiful woman. Mulder could acknowledge that as a man with an average sexual appetite. But what truly enhanced her appeal in his eyes was her voice, that gentle, precise manner of speech that he’d grown so fond of, the incredulous, questioning tone, chiding, or mocking him in casual conversation.

“Mulder?”

In some part of his mind, Mulder registered that he’d been silent for several seconds at least, but his throat had mysteriously gone dry and oh god. Scully’s voice, saying his name, in the way she’d done hundreds of times, Mulder, her plump lips kissing the first syllable in a way that made his brain heat up from the inside.

“Mulder, are you alright? Why aren’t you answering?” Scully’s concerned tone broadcasted directly into Mulder’s ear, interrupting his internal monologue and unfortunately doing nothing to alleviate the symptoms of his sudden and intense arousal. It was all he could do to sink his teeth into his lower lip to suppress a moan.

He cleared his throat and swallowed. “I- I’m fine Scully. Just tell me what you’ve found.”

As Scully launched into her careful analysis of the victim’s body, Mulder became uncomfortably aware of how tight the front of his slacks were becoming- his breathing had become short and harsh, and his pulse was racing. While he really was trying to pay attention to the details of the victim’s death, Mulder was going through one of the most difficult struggles of his life- trying not to accidentally come, untouched, to the sound of Scully describing gruesome injuries.

“... So I think I’ll save the substance I found under the victim’s fingernails for tomorrow morning- I’m exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mulder.”

“Okay, Scully,” Mulder replied, successfully keeping his voice even and neutral despite the staggering surge of electricity that coursed through him when Scully had said his name that final time. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” Mulder transferred his phone from his shoulder to his sweaty, trembling hand and hung up.

Mulder opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he’d closed, and looked at his watch. It was late, and he needed to go home and get some sleep, although the prospect of trying to sneak out of FBI headquarters with a hard-on was terrifying at best. Like most things, however, Mulder did manage, the task made easier by the fact that essentially everyone had gone home for the night (besides Assistant Director Skinner, with whom Mulder made awkward eye contact before making his escape in a quick, shuffling gait out of the building and into the parking lot).

No sooner had he reached his apartment, Mulder collapsed onto the couch and undid his fly, shoving his hand straight down the front of his slacks and into his boxers to tightly grip his erection. At the first touch of his cold hand, he threw his head back with a rumbling groan and fell headlong into a brutal rhythm, knowing full well it wasn’t going to take long. In moments like this, fisting his cock while sprawled on his old leather couch, his eyes squeezed shut and his hair in his face, he liked to imagine what Scully would sound like in the bedroom, in the throes of passion. What his name would sound like in a breathy moan or a wail as she came...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Scully's POV, honestly just trying to put a scene between Chapter 1 and the porn.

Mulder knew very well that “Good morning, Scully! Last night I jacked off thinking about the sound of your voice, and I came so hard I might have broken a rib” was not at all an appropriate, professional conversation starter, and yet it crossed his mind several times on his drive back to the FBI building the next day. He prayed to any applicable deities that he’d have the self-control to keep his filthy thoughts to himself though he felt considerably better than he had last night on the phone with Scully. Maybe it had been the lateness of the hour that had gotten him so riled up last night, Mulder tried to reason, but he felt that today he could pull himself together and not completely flip out on his work partner.

On auto-pilot, Mulder strode to the elevators and pushed the button for the basement floor, not particularly paying attention to whom he was sharing the space with.

“Oh, hello, Mulder!” A cheery voice next to his left shoulder announced the presence of none other than the very woman who’d been currently filling his thoughts.

“Scully!” Mulder felt himself blush in the most un-masculine and wanton way.

“Yes. I brought coffee- I thought you and I might both need some extra caffeine this morning after how late we were both awake last night.” Scully offered him one of the hot beverages she was holding, which Mulder gratefully accepted.

The two agents stepped out of the elevator at the basement level and headed to their office in comfortable silence.

Their low-key early morning was interrupted by a sudden new lead on an alien abduction case. They barely had time to prepare before they were rushed out the door and headed to a small town in North Carolina.

* * *

 

In the passenger seat of their FBI issued sedan, Scully watched Mulder inquisitively while he was too focused on the road to notice.

Scully had noticed that Mulder’d been acting strangely for quite some time now, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint the cause. He was jumpy and nervous, and she couldn’t get a word in without him making a hasty excuse to go off and do something else. Not to mention that strange reaction she’d gotten from him when she’d called him the night before to discuss her autopsy.

“Scully, I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. What’s the problem?”

Scully blushed a little at having been caught staring. “Nothing’s wrong, Mulder.” She smoothed out the map, which was unfolded across her knees. “It’ll be the third exit down.”

“I know what I’m doing, Scully.”

There was no denying that she was attracted to Mulder though she tried not to think about it. The fact that he stood a full head higher than her did not help, nor did the way he wore his hair, nor did his full lips and-

Scully mentally shook herself. A long drive was not the time nor place to get flustered. But when she spent long consecutive amounts of time on a case with Mulder, it was hard not to think about what he’d be like in bed- how he’d put those long fingers to good use touching her all over, or how his lips would feel against hers…

“Scully?”

Scully tried not to jump. She wasn't typically aroused to the point of distraction. Of course Mulder had to be the exception. “Yes, Mulder?”

“I think I missed the exit.”

"Mulder, I  _told_ you-"

* * *

 

“I’m sorry. We simply don’t have any more rooms available,” the motel manager shrugged, unconcerned. “We’ve got one room, one bed.”

Scully glanced over at Mulder, who for all the world looked like a grumpy toddler, pouting because he needed a nap. It was late, they were hopelessly lost, and there was no telling how much more driving they’d have to do before they reached the next hotel with more available rooms. Besides that, despite Mulder sometimes going days without sleep with seemingly no trouble, the man looked exhausted. The best course of action was to get some rest tonight, and then regroup in the morning once they were refreshed.

“We’ll take it,” sighed Scully.

The room was furnished with a queen sized bed and a couch. Because Mulder was taller, Scully lead him over to the bed, firmly resolving right then and there that she was not going to share a bed with her handsome, infuriating, half dressed- half dressed? Mulder had stripped his shirt off over his head and was beginning to work on his belt-buckle.

“I’m going right to bed,” he grumbled, stepping out of his jeans and climbing into bed.

Scully, who had just been given a glorious view of Mulder’s bare chest and boxer-clad ass, flushed and made a quick escape to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be porn in the next chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me through this awkward middle chapter. Guidance and advice would be gratefully accepted, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully makes a big move. Mulder can barely handle it.

Finally ready for bed, Scully eyed the couch. It was an unpleasant yellow color and didn’t look very inviting, but Scully would be damned before she shared a bed with Mulder.

“Scully?” Mulder’s sleepy voice broke that kind of silence that only hotel rooms possess. His eyes were closed, but his face was turned towards Scully and his brow was creased with a tiny frown.

“Yes, Mulder?”

“You’re sleeping on the couch?”

“Yes, Mulder.”

“Why don’t you sleep in the bed? There’s plenty of room, and I promise I won’t move that much. It’ll be better for your back- we’ve been driving all day, the least you could do is get a good night’s sleep.”

Mulder, eyes still closed, felt a thrill run down his spine as he felt the sheets move and Scully slip in between them.

There was silence. Someone was watching TV next door, and laughed so hard at something that they began to cough a harsh, rattling, phlegm-filled smoker’s cough. Then more hotel stillness.

Scully’s warmth was beginning to seep towards Mulder’s side of the bed, and if he hadn’t already been half hard when she’d gotten into the bed, that certainly would have done the trick. She smelled amazing as usual, and with her so close, and only in a light pair of pajamas, he was starting to lose his cool. He opened his eyes, and in the dim light filtering in through the curtains from the streetlights outside, he could see she was turned towards him, watching him. They stared at each other for a long moment in the semi-darkness, breathing, pupils dilated.

“Mulder,” she whispered after what seemed like eons. His cock twitched hopefully.

“What is it, Scully?” He replied. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

Every inch of Scully’s body was on fire, begging to be touched by the man with whom she shared the bed. She was just a breath away from throwing all caution to the wind and taking her sexual frustration into her own hands, as she had time and time again. “You know what?” she thought to herself. “Fuck it.”

She drew closer to him, sliding her arm over his bare chest and bringing her lips close to his ear.

“I want you to touch me.”

Suddenly, Mulder wasn’t very tired at all.

* * *

Mulder knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed with the sides of his face clamped tightly between Scully’s bare thighs. Scully’s sounds of pleasure, her vocalized panting, and low moans, her alternating chants of “God” and “Mulder” and “please” raining down on his ears like a symphony. He was so hard he thought he might die, and he could barely breathe with his face pressed down between her legs, but nothing mattered more at that moment than to ensure that those intoxicating noises continue. It was as if he suddenly realized that his sole purpose in life, the one reason he was put on this earth, was to pleasure Dana Scully, and he’d accepted the job gladly.

Mulder looked up through his long eyelashes, and was nearly overwhelmed by the sight of Scully, on the verge of orgasm, one arm flung over her reddened face and the other clutching a fistful of sheets, her mouth lax with pleasure. He moaned, focusing all the movement of his mouth and tongue on her clit. Scully cursed, biting her lip, and her hips twitched upward, pushing harder into Mulder’s mouth.

“Muh-muh-Mulder I’m… oh god… I’m so close,” she gasped, her red lips closing alluringly on her aborted attempts to say Mulder’s name. And then she was over the edge, her hips lifting clear off the bed despite Mulder’s large hands being spread across her abdomen.

The sound she made, as she came, was unlike anything Mulder had ever heard, and it was the single most erotic thing he’d ever experienced. He wanted to remember it forever. He wanted to hear nothing else ever again. If he’d died at that moment, he would’ve died happy.

“Mulder,” Scully sighed contentedly, having come down from her orgasm. Scully’s cries of pleasure still ringing in his ears, Mulder rested his cheek against her warm inner thigh, and her hand threaded through his hair, petting him as though rewarding him for a job well done.

Sitting up from his comfortable position against Scully’s thigh, Mulder shoved down his boxers and freed his cock, which was so hard that it was almost painful. The first touch of his hand against it almost set him off immediately, but he managed not to through sheer force of will. He let out a deep groan through clenched teeth, leaning back on his heels.

“Mulder, would you like some help with that?” Scully’s voice, gone husky from vocalizing her pleasure, made it that much more difficult for Mulder to hold himself back, not to mention that he could still taste her on his tongue, and the additional torture of seeing her naked form stretched out on the sheets, boneless from her powerful orgasm.

“God, Scully, just say anything… just keep talking,” panted Mulder, picking up the pace at which he was stroking himself.

Scully ran her hands down her body, gently cupping her breasts and tracing feather light touches down her stomach as she watched Mulder pleasure himself. “Mulder, what I could do with that cock...” she whispered, licking her lips. “If only I could get my hands on it. Would you like that, Mulder? Do you want me to touch your cock?”

Mulder had long passed the point of coherent thought and words since Scully had started speaking, his brain and voice filled with an endless litany of ohmygodohmygodohmygod while his fist turned into a blur on his aching member. He could feel his impending orgasm sparking at the base of his spine. “Ohhhh god Scully I’m gonna come, please keep talking…”

Scully sat up on her elbows, biting her lower lip. “You’re gonna come, Mulder? You’ve been so good, Mulder… come on me… that’s right, Mulder... come now.”

At Scully’s urging words, Mulder’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he came with a wordless shout, shooting across her lower belly and thighs.

Mulder mustered up enough energy to flop onto his back on the bed next to Scully, who promptly rolled and draped an arm and a leg over him and snuggled up close. He let out a long, shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around Scully and slowly running his fingers up and down her spine as he struggled to get his breathing rate back to normal. Scully shivered pleasantly and humming her approval. They shared a long, deep kiss, savoring the taste of each other’s tongues, Scully detecting a hint of herself mixed with Mulder’s saliva.

“So,” murmured Scully, pressing her lips against the racing pulse in Mulder’s throat, with just a hint of teeth, “it’s my voice that does it for you?” Scully tucked her head under Mulder’s chin and closed her eyes, listening to his heart pound steadily under her ear.

“That and everything else about you, Scully,” said Mulder quietly, dropping a kiss onto the top of her hair as they finally began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to squeeze one more chapter out of this one but if not, this is it! Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback, comments and kudos you have to offer.


End file.
